Surviving The Park
by ElishaNevaeh
Summary: This is a rewrite of my other story Jurassic Adventure. This is the first chapter and tells what happened to Emily the first time she went to Jurassic Park. Please Read and Review. Enjoy.


NOTE: This story is set between Jurassic Park 1 and 2. I do not own Jurassic Park or any of its characters. I only own my OC Emily Stone and her father. Enjoy. Reviews are welcome.

"I'm going to find mom and you're not going to stop me!" I shouted at my dad through my bedroom door. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my duffle bag as I walked over to the door. I threw the door open and stormed past my dad.

"Emily, your mother's been gone for three months. She's not coming back honey." Dad said following me down the stairs. "Emily, please I don't want to lose you too." I turned around and looked my dad square in the face.

"You're not going to lose me, Dad. I'm going to go find mom and bring her back." I said walking out the door. I got in my car and drove away from my house as fast as possible.

"I want to go to the park." I said when my uncle opened the door at his house.

"I had a feeling that you might be coming. Please come in Emily." Uncle John said stepping to the side to let me in. I walked in and sat my bags by the door. I followed my uncle up stairs to his study and sat down in front of his desk.

"I want to go find my mother. I know that she's on that island somewhere and I'm going to find her. All I need from you is a way to get there." I said as he sat in his chair across from me. He pulled some papers out of his desk and handed them to me.

"You'll need to find this man. He'll take you to the island. I'm warning you though; if you want to get off of that island you'd better not lose your satellite phone." Uncle John said looking at me very seriously.

"Why is that?" I asked looking up from the papers.

"The only other radio on the island is in the old facility in the center of the island. To get there you'd have to get past the raptors." He said standing up. He walked over and took a thick book off of the shelf and threw it down on the desk in front of me.

"You'd better do your homework before you go to that island." He said looking down at me. That night I stayed there with my uncle. The following morning I left in search of the man who would take me to the island. After I found the man we set sail for the island of Isla Sorna. It was night time by the time we got there, so we dropped anchor a few miles from shore and I stayed on the boat until morning. I Went onto the island the next day and was amazed. There were different kinds of dinosaurs all over, but my first day wasn't as fun as I thought. As the sun began to set I put up my tent and started a fire. Thankfully I had been a certified wildlife survivor for ten years. Sadly all ten years of my training didn't even come close to preparing me for what happened that night. As I crawled into my sleeping bag I heard cawing and sat up to see what was going on. I looked outside my tent and saw it standing there by the fire. I reached into my bag and pulled out the bag my uncle had given me two days earlier and franticly flipped through the pages. I found a picture of the dinosaur by my fire and looked at what the book said.

_**Book Page**_

Chindesaurus, a small carnivorous dinosaur with a whip like tail and long legs. Though the Chindesaurus may be small it is very agile and quick. Its sharp teeth and claws allow it to latch onto its prey and tear large pieces of flesh off. The Chindesaurus is a very territorial dinosaur and will engage any thing that threatens its territory in a fight to the death.

_**End Page**_

I looked up at the dinosaur before me and my eyes went wide. It was staring straight at me. I went back into my tent and put the book in my bag again. I could hear the Chindesaurus walking over to the tent and knew that I had to do something. I grabbed some leaf samples that I had taken when I first arrived and opened up my sewing kit that I had brought with me. I rolled the leaves up and tied a piece of string around it. I had read about each of the plants I had gathered and realized that they all had different chemical compounds. Being a chemistry major in high school I knew that if I combined the chemicals in the plants it would make something like a cross between a smoke bomb and a stink bomb. I grabbed a match and lit the bundle of leaves. I held it a safe distance away from any flammable object and opened the tent. I threw the bundle out and watched as the Chindesaurus walked over to it. As the bundle began to smoke the dinosaur started to back away. Once the smoke started to billow and stink the dinosaur turned around and ran off into the woods. I walked out of the tent and put out the fire from earlier. As I continued to let the bundle of leaves smoke I walked around my campsite and grabbed leaves and fallen tree limbs. I covered my tent with the foliage and put out the smoke bomb. Walking back into my tent I crawled into my sleeping bag and put my pocket knife under my pillow. I fell asleep and woke up the next morning to hear breathing outside the door of my tent. Thinking it was the Chindesaurus from last night I pulled out my knife and slowly inched my way over to the flap. I opened the flap enough to where I could see outside and froze. Slowly standing up I opened the tent flap and walked outside. Standing in the clearing before me was an entire herd of Abrictosaurai. I walked through the herd and sat down by my fire pit. I had read about the Abrictosaurus before I left my uncles house. They were herbivores and very friendly. As I sat there watching them one of them actually came up to me and sat in front of me. I moved to reach into my pocket and it jumped to its feet.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." I said smiling down at it as I pulled a bag of rasberries out of my pocket. I reached into the bag and pulled one out holding it out to the little four foot long dinosaur in front of me. It looked up at me then at the raspberry.

"Go ahead it's food." I said. The little dinosaur looked at me again before reaching out and snatching the raspberry from me. I watched it as it ran off into the crowd. It nibbled on the raspberry before putting the whole thing in its mouth and running back over to me. I laughed and pulled another raspberry out of the bag. This time it took the raspberry without hesitation. I sat there for a while feeding my new little friend. Eventually I ran out of rasberries and stood up. I walked into my tent and came back out with my pocket knife and thread. I started walking around grabbing random branches that were lying around. Once I had a fairly large pile of branches I sat down outside my tent and started sharpening them. When I had half of them sharpened I pulled out my sewing box and started tying the rest of the branches together in a criss-cross pattern. Once that was done I picked up the sticks I had sharpened and cut notches on two sides of the bottom. I did that to all of the branches and placed them on a section of the other branches where they were overlapped. They stuck straight up as I tied them tightly to the criss-crossed branches. Making sure that all of the spikes were firmly attached to the base I grabbed one of my extra blankets and lifted the spiked trap onto it. I dragged it through the lingering crowd of Abrictosaurai until I reached the edge of my campsite. Using the little shovel I had brought with me I dug a fairly large and deep hole. Once the hole was finished I walked over to one of the nearby trees and pulled a thick vine out of it. I walked back over to the hole and tied the vine around the trap grabbing a long branch nearby. I laid the branch across the hole and tied the vine to it. I jumped down in the hole and grabbed the end of the vine that hung down. I slowly lowered the spikes down to me and set them in the center of the pit. I tied vine in place and climbed back up. I made three more spiked bases and lowered them into the square pit. Once they were all in place I covered the opening with branches and leaves. I made other traps around the camp making sure that nothing was going to come near my tent tonight. I made fifteen traps all around my campsite before the sun had even set. Once again I made a fire and made my dinner. I had also gotten more of the leaves I had used before and tied them into bungles. As I sat at the fire eating I flipped through the pages of my uncle's book and made sure to mark all of the pages of dangerous dinosaurs. That night I slept in peace and woke up the next morning well slept. I walked around and checked all of the traps to see if I had gotten anything. All of the traps were empty as I walked around the perimeter of the camp. I went back to my tent and grabbed my bag. I went out to see if I could find my mother and do some research. A few weeks passed and I had found nothing of my mother. I did however make some new friends. The Abrictosaurai had made it a habit to come and visit me at least once a week and I had fixed a baby Brachiosaurus' broken leg. My traps had also worked to keep the predators away. One morning after being there for a month and a half I woke up to the sound of screaming. I rushed out of my tent and went around to all of the traps. When I got to the spike pit I stopped. At the bottom of the pit impaled by the spikes was a Utahraptor. Seeing that its head was caught between two of the spikes and its arms and legs had spikes jammed through them I grabbed a vine and tied it to a tree lowering myself into the pit. I walked through the little gaps between the spiked bases until I reached the raptor. Seeing that it was suffering I pulled out my knife and cut its throat. When I was sure that it was dead I climbed back up the vine and grabbed a bunch more from the trees. I threw the vines down into the pit and climbed back down. I quickly tied the vines around the raptor and climbed back out with the other ends of the vines in my hand. I threw the vines over a tree limb that stuck out over the pit and went to find a boulder I used a net I had brought with me and piled it full of big rocks. Once the net was full I tied it closed with a vine and threw that vine into the tree over the pit. Once it was over the other side of the branch I walked over and pulled it until the net of rocks was all the way up to the branch. Tying the vine to a tree, so that the rocks wouldn't fall I climbed up into the tree and out onto the branch. I quickly grabbed the vines that were tied around the raptor and tired them to the net of rocks. Once everything was ready I cut the vine holding the rocks up and grabbed the vines as I stood on the rocks and helped weigh it down. The rocks and I went down and the raptor was pulled out of the pit and off of the spikes. The rocks hit the ground and I got off walking over to the raptor as it hung just above the pit. Reaching out I grabbed the vines that held it and guided the raptor to the ground beside the pit entrance cutting the vines. The dead raptor lay on the ground at my feet and I crouched beside it. The entire day I skinned the dead dinosaur and dismantled it until only the bones were left. I put all of the meat in containers and wrapped the skin up in a huge leaf. As I stared at the skeleton before me I noticed that it had very large and sharp claws. During the night I made the claws into a necklace and made some of the bones into knives and even swords. Others I sharpened into points and cut notches into the ends with feathers on them for arrows. I used one of the longer bones to make a bow and used one of the raptors tendons for a bow string. After I had made things out of every bone in the skeleton I went to sleep. The next day I decided to go out in my raft that I had made. It was safe since my uncle hadn't made any water dinosaurs. As I pushed the raft into the water and climbed on I saw one of the Abrictosaurai running toward me. It hopped onto the raft with me and we started drifting down stream. We passed different kind of dinosaurs as we drifted past riverbanks where they stood drinking. As I inched closer to the edge of the raft I failed to notice when I dropped my phone. As I pulled the raft to the river bank I reached down to get my phone and call someone to come and get me I realized that it was gone. I had given up on finding my mom and decided that it was time to go home. I franticly scanned the river trying to find the phone but I saw nothing. I rushed back to my campsite and looked through my things hoping that I had just left it in the tent when I left. When I didn't find anything I sat down and tried to think of what to do. Right when I was beginning to lose hope I remembered what my uncle had told me before I left: "The only other radio on the island is in the old facility at the center of the island." Remembering that, I started packing my things into my bags and went to sleep. The next morning I headed out to find the old facility. I made it half way there by the time the sun set. That night I climbed up in a tree and slept there so that I would be off the ground and out of sight. I had also pulled my bags up with me since I still had the raptor meat in my duffle bag. When I woke up the next morning I climbed down and continued to the center of the island. I didn't even bother eating anything since I had feasted on raptor meat the day before. When I got to a large field of tall grass I stopped. With the sun still high in the sky I could see everything going on around me. I reached into my duffle bag and pulled out one of my bone swords as I started through the field with caution. Soon enough I saw something coming toward me through the field and I started running. As I ran I pulled a piece of vine out of my bag and tied it through the handles of the duffle bag. I tied it around my shoulder like a sling and let go of the duffle bag letting it hang at my side as I ran. Not having to hold onto the duffle bag anymore I started running even faster. I was almost across the field when one of them caught up with me. I felt something pull me back and looked up to see a Velociraptor had latched onto my duffle bag. I spun around and swung the sword at it. It cut the raptors belly and the raptor turned its attention to me. As it got ready to pounce I held the sword up. It jumped at me and with a quick thrust out I rammed the sword through it. As it writhed and thrashed around on my blade one of its hands swiped my arm. I winced in pain as its claws dug into my flesh. It claws finally came out of my skin and I used one of my knives to cut off its claws. I kicked it off of the blade and quickly grabbed my duffle bag. I shoved the raptors claws into my bag and continued to run as fast as possible. I got to the old facility and ran into the main building. Seeing a large switch on the wall I ran over and flipped it on. The room lit up and I found the radio under a large pile of vines that had grown up through the floor. I flipped switches until I heard the radio come on. I turned it to the right frequency and picked it up.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked franticly. When I heard the coast guard pick up on the other end I told him where I was and my coordinates. They told me that the helicopter would be there in fifteen minutes and I climbed up to the roof. The helicopter arrived a few minutes later and I got in with my bags relieved to be going home.

"Emily, I'm so glad you're okay." My dad said as I walked over to him and my uncle as they stood in the waiting room. I grabbed my bags and we all headed to the car.

"You didn't find her did you?" My uncle asked looking at me as I sat in the back seat. I shook my head no, but then I remembered something and reached into my duffle bag. I pulled out the leaf that the Utahraptor hide was in and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked looking at me skeptically. I smiled and looked at the Utah and Velociraptor claws in my hand.

"Let's just say I survived the raptors." I said as I pulled one of the bone knives out of my bag, "It's a Utahraptor bone." I said handing the knife to my uncle as he stared at me in aw. I explained how I had set up the traps and the raptor had fallen in. I told him about the Abrictosaurai and fighting the Velociraptor. By the time we got back to his house I had told him everything that had happened. I gave him back his book and thanked him. I knew that someday he might need me to go back to the island and that time I'd be ready.


End file.
